


Of Mind and Soul.

by sweetangelbutts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Purgatory, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetangelbutts/pseuds/sweetangelbutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Purgatory the day can never end if it doesn't begin to start with. But somewhere in this not quite day/not quite night, he finds his angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Mind and Soul.

It was days like this, with the unnatural stillness of purgatory, that Dean could finally get a break. The days where Dean would get ahead, when it was the monsters that would avoid him for once. 

The air was still and quiet for once, the dust and fog sitting still and eerily on the forest branches. The constant time of dawn has become something familiar for Dean.   
In here, everything was at it’s purest form. 

In here the sun never set because it never came up to begin with. 

Things can’t end if they never start. At least, that’s how Dean would justify praying to Castiel every morning. It’s not his fault morning never ended. 

Dean would pray to Cas every morning. Every moment of every whatever would pass as a day here in purgatory. It would become a mantra, constantly filling up his thoughts.

 

_‘Cas? It’s me. I’m still in this forest. I killed three vampires today. I’m not giving up on you buddy. I’ll find you.’_

_‘Hey Cas, it’s me again. Are you still here? The forest is thinning out. I don’t know what’s after this but I’m searching for you, man.’_

_‘Cas…I don’t know if you can hear me, but I’m still looking. I have a feeling I’m getting close.’_

_‘My shoulder is killing me Cas. It’s where your stupid handprint is. The more I walk in this direction the more I get that burning feeling on my arm.’_

_‘Cas…I…I don’t think I can move anymore. I’m by a lake. I’m sorry I let you down again. I guess it’s just what I’m good at.’_

 

Just as the stillness was getting to be suffocating and the quiet was threatening to swallow him up whole, mind and soul, something happened. 

Everything stopped.

A soft light flashed before disappearing. A hand on his shoulder and he suddenly felt whole again. No more burning or a nagging tug on his soul. No more incessant pulling on his mind. Just peace and contentment.

Then, a voice.

A voice that was familiar and warm and he just felt so much relief that he could die there.

“Cas.”

“I’m here, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno if it was obvious but Dean and Cas have a soul bond through the handprint :D
> 
> I wrote it in math class.


End file.
